Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-blade and a processing method of a workpiece.
Description of the Related Art
In a device manufacturing step, individual device chips are formed by cutting various kinds of substrates such as a wafer and a semiconductor package substrate by a cutting blade along streets. As such a processing method, a step cut is known by which the cutting depth is increased in a stepwise manner with respect to a substrate by using two kinds of blades. In the step cut, a shallow groove of a first step is formed along a street of a substrate by a large-width straight blade or V-blade. Then, the bottom surface of the shallow groove is deeply cut by a small-width straight blade and the substrate is fully cut (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2015-018965).